Dealing With Mischief
by Ihansa
Summary: After winning the battle against the Avengers, Loki decides to spare them all their lives and hold them prisoner, but separates the youngest member, Cheyenne, from the rest after taking an interest in her ability to create illusions for her enemies.


Cheyenne didn't know whether she was growing more impatient or fearful as she continued to sit alone in the tiny room he had given her by herself on the cold cot. After isolating her from the rest, he had made it clear that he had big plans for her.

Obviously, that couldn't be good.

She was quite used to being used, but at least when she was being used by S.H.I.E.L.D., she was helping to get answers and vital information out of the world's worst criminals and stopping them from further harming others. Now she was being imprisoned by a psychotic god who had an unhealthy lust for power. Who knew what he planned to use her for?

After sitting and staring at the ceiling for a few hours, the sound of the door knob turning was enough to excite her right off of the cot. It was really the only movement she got to see most of the time for the past week or so, and it had been to slide her food through the door. There was that and when a few guards took her out to escort her to the little girl's room and back. Those were the only outings she was given, and as pathetic as it seemed, she was starting to look forward to them.

The door opened, and she was actually quite surprised to see the raven haired self-proclaimed king step through the door as a guard held it open.

His walk was smooth and casual. He moved with such confidence with an expression on his face that suggested he just _knew_ he was going to get exactly what he came in the room for. "Why, hello," he said. For someone so terrible, his voice was rich like chocolate. No one so wicked should have had a voice like that. "I'm quite sure by now you know my name, but yours keeps escaping me," he said. He spoke like a gentleman from a fairy tale. That should have been expected. He was a prince, after all, but still. It bothered her.

"I guess that's to be expected," Cheyenne responded, "Why know the name of your new toy? I'm just a toy when you get right down to it, right?"

The god smirked. "Darling," he said, "I plan to have you around for a very long time. Whether or not that time is unpleasant will be up to you. Now, tell me, dear. Remind me what your name is."

Cheyenne glared at him, but there was no point in not giving him the information he wanted. She would have to pick her battles as long as she was being imprisoned. "Cheyenne Dubois."

It actually flowed well for a Midgardian name. He repeated it aloud. "Cheyenne Dubois."

It was pleasant to say.

"There are some people I'd like you to meet today," he said, "It seems they are a little coy. They won't speak a word to me."

He notice the expression on her face change from hatred to worry. It was obvious she knew exactly where the conversation was going, and he grinned. This was going to be more fun than he thought. This would be yet another way he could demonstrate his power. He would have had no trouble getting the answers out of the men his soldiers had caught, but it would be such a waste when he had someone in his possession with such an amazing talent.

"What makes you think I would help you?" she asked, "Why should I help you?"

Her defiance was amusing. He stepped forward and began to circle her as if he were some predator sizing up his prey. She was such a slender thing, and only tall enough to reach right below his chin. Her hair was dark brown and wavy. He reached forward and gave it a gentle stroke. It was surprisingly soft to the touch. He would not have expected such soft hair from a pathetic little Midgardian. There was a fire in her brown eyes and her olive skin almost looked as if it were going to grow pale from his touch. He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her delicate shell of an ear. "Perhaps a visit with your dear friend, Banner, might change your mind," he said softly, "I've cast a little spell on him to remain in his beast state. I doubt he'll ever recognize you."

He felt her shiver, but he was sure she valued the lives of the ones she cared about more than her own. Silly human.

"…or perhaps your friends would like to see him," he continued, "Surely, they won't stand a chance against him. Tony is without his suit, Clint without his bow, Steve without his shield, and Natasha…why she can put up a great fight, but it won't be enough to defend herself against the green brute's ruthless strength. I'm quite sure he'd split her in half without so much as a blink."

"Stop it!" she snapped.

Perfect. She was starting to get the message and understand the position she was in. "I'll do it," she said, "Just don't hurt them."

There was shame in her eyes where the fire had been. Good. "Shall we go then?" he asked holding his arm out gesturing towards the door. Another glare formed on her face, but this one was less intense. She avoided eye contact with him as she walked past him to meet the guards waiting for her outside her room.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
